1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling wherein the expansion and contraction of a tube element couples an input and an output member and more particularly to a coupling wherein a plurality of shoe members are connected to the tube element for movement therewith. The plurality of shoe members each include a plurality of projections having an arcuate cross-sectional configuration which extend therefrom and the tube member includes a plurality of corresponding arcuate indentations with each indentation receiving a corresponding one of said plurality of projections therein. The projections and indentations cooperate to transfer torque between the input and output members.
2. Background of the Invention
Couplings which utilize an expandable fluid element to effect coupling of an input and an output member are known in the art. In clutches such as shown in the Fawick U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,877, torque is transferred to the tube element therein through the cooperation of the projections disposed on the tube element and the indentations disposed on the shoe member and through the cooperation of the pins and lugs 24. It is desirable to provide an assembly similar to that shown in the Fawick U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,877 but to improve the torque carrying capabilities and reliability of the coupling.